kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
James Shiba
James Shiba (ジェームズ　志場, Jēmuzu Shiba?) was a former champion boxer famous in the underworld nicknamed "The God of Destruction". James' right leg was crippled and right eye lost in a fight with the One Shadow of''' Yami. Since then he became a hermit, living under a bridge in a shack containing a boxing gym, coming out only to play Pachinko. Takeda's reaction implies that he is one of the few 'Master-class '''Boxers in the world. Personality James is comically shown to be rather dishonorable and arrogant, to the point where 'Kōetsuji mentions that "even Yami would not accept him for his arrogance" (though his opinion is arguably biased due to a mustache grudge he carries against James). Such is seen in the disciple race between him and Koetsuji, during which he flicks a Pachinko ball at''' Kenichi's head and causes him to fall over, taking advantage of this to give 'Takeda '''the lead. The other example is his refusal to cut off his own mustache despite the bet, by exploiting the wording of the bet and shaving only a few hairs off and then escaped by jumping onto the nearby bullet train. James is also not above taking advantage of Takeda, having him fight in betting matches in order to supplement his own income and becomes quite wealthy because of it. James also keeps various pets and names his moves after them, such as the Giant Cat Eye Frog Punch, named after a frog with cat eyes. He apparently hates being called "sensei" as he punches Takeda as soon as he calls him "sensei". During Takeda's fight with Kenichi, James is shown to care about Takeda by forfeiting the match claiming that it is foolish to break his source of money and forgetting the bet of cutting off his mustache if he lost (comically in a seppuku style), which he blatantly and arrogantly refused after being reminded of it. However, after Takeda's fight with Lugh, Shiba showed the ultimate care towards Takeda by stating how glad he is that he's alright and praised him nontheless. Even Shiba commented how he's surprised at his caring nature to Takeda. Like Takeda, James's best punch is left straight, the knowledge of which helps form a bond between the disciple and master. James' mustache and beard also indicate his mood: when they point downward, he is in a neutral or bad mood; when they point upward, he is excited. He also made Takeda wear restraints that exercised his boxing muscles, making his training methods similar to Akisame's due to how hellish it is. Appearance Shiba is a tall and lean and muscular man with pale hair parted on the sides and shaved halfway down the middle and a long pointed out mustache which, like Akisame, takes great pride in and is usually pointing upwards. He wears dark pants with knee guards on his knees and dark boots with a ripped sleveless vest. He has a type of joints inside his right leg and an eye patch over his right eye due to his injuries from Saiga in the past. He's sometimes seen smoking a cigarette. Background A young James Shiba believed that boxing was the strongest martial art, and participated frequently in underground bouts. Though he manages to make a name for himself quickly and conveniently, everything crashes around him when he loses in a fight with 'Saiga Fūrinji, supposedly making him die as a martial artist and laying him to waste for several years. Yami/YOMI Saga 'DofD Tournament Arc' James Shiba is first seen coming out of a Pachinko parlor and being assaulted by a group of thugs. He effortlessly defeats them, and pummels Takeda after the latter tries to approach him. For two days, he doesn't come out of his shack, waiting for Takeda to leave while the Shinpaku captain waits at his front door. He does come out after Kenichi mentions Koetsuji's name, though takes this opportunity to steal the wallets of the two Shinpaku members. Seeing Takeda's persistence, James attempts to get rid of him by having him first find a supposedly non-existent two headed pachinko ball (which he found nearby, having been dropped by chance); then run to the sea while dragging a tire, find a rare breed of fish and sea slug, and then sing Tan-Tan-Tanuki while doing a hundred Hindu squats at a police box on the way back, (he found the fish and sea slug on his first try, the police cheered him on (as opposed to James's intent to get him arrested), and an old woman gave him a bento), all of which he passed. Despite this, James was still hesitant to take Takeda as a disciple, claiming he was only a shadow of what he was before, but upon hearing that Yami was involved and that he and Takeda had the same left straight best punch he agree's to train Takeda, noting he finally began to feel his boxing spirit arising again, believing that the meeting between him and Takeda was fate. 'Master-Disciple Tag Match Arc' James is shown later arguing with Koetsuji in a mustache feud, with the two pitting their disciples against each other and betting that the losing disciple's master must shave his mustache. Watching Takeda, James's demonstrates the fruits of his teachings as Takeda puts up a very strong fight against Kenichi, but right as Takeda is about to be finished off, James throws in a towel and forfeits the match, forgetting about the bet to cut off his mustache and blatantly refusing when reminded of it. However, as Akisame takes pity on him about it and decides to forget the bet, Shiba angrily grabs the razor and shaves off only a small part of his mustache and laughs while running away and Akisame yells his name in anger. He is chased by Shigure while Akisame tells her to "shave all the hair off of his body" for not shaving all of his mustache off and Shigure calls him a "mustache bastard" for running away. 'Return to Japan Arc' One night, after coming back from the liquor store, Shiba sees Takeda, Freya, Kisara, Ukita and Shiratori all out on the town having just left a karaoke bar together. He then notices that he's been followed by assasins from a criminal organization he owes money to. Shiba decides to take advantage of the situation and punches a thug sending him flying towards his disciple. He considers the gesture a "stylish gift" to Takeda; it's a way for his student to show his mettle and fighting prowess to impress the girls he is with. The rest of the thugs attack the youngsters and Shiba himself is impressed with how capable Kisara, Freya and Shiratori are in the fight. The next day, during yet another grueling training session he is giving to Takeda, they run into Kenichi, Mui and Ukita discussing his upcoming fight against Shiratori. Shiba bluntly declares with certainty that Ukita will lose. He informs them that the world is split into types of people: "Those who wait" who are blessed with talent and will always have the advantage and "Those who don't wait" that naively believe that putting forth enough effort can overcome such talents. He points to Mui as someone with talent, Ukita as someone without and Kenichi as a rare exception; a talentless "Bug" that goes against the theory and inspires others to dream the impossible. Takeda tries to defend Ukita by saying his constant training is what has brought him this far but Shiba reprimands him with a punch and tells him just like Shiratori he is another one with actual talent. Before leaving with his disciple to train some more, Shiba states that people should embrace who they are and not try to be anything more or less. The day of the fight James is proven right when on the roof of the school Shiratoru easily defeats Uikita as Kenichi, Mui and Kisara look on. A man working for the organization Shiba owes money to then shows up and accosts the teenagers with a gun intending to kidnap one of them to use as bait to lure James out. Wanting to protect Kisara, Ukita tackles the gunman sending them both flying off of the roof. It's then that James Shiba makes his appearance having been secretly watching the proceedings. On a lower floor, he punches out the windows and catches the falling Ukita, who is still clutching the gunman. Impressed with his guts, he declares he wouldn't expect anything less from a friend of his disciple. He takes Ukita to Ryozanpaku so that Akisame can heal him fearing that his injuries were more severe. Akisame glowingly praises him for his actions believing he's becoming a better person but his mood changes after Shiba reveals he was actually responsible for what happened. Angered that Shiba would endanger the youngsters by putting them in the middle of his shady activities, he goes after the boxer intent on teaching him a lesson. While Akisame pursues him, Shiba runs into Mui in the hallway and is surprised to see that her Ki has awakened. After taking some tea from a tray she was holding, he is eventually cornered by Akisame in a room containing the sculptor's Momimomi statue and threatened to harm it forcing the Jujitsu master to back off. Shiba then scolds Akisame for his hypocrisy arguing that in comparison with what he did, the Ryozanpaku masters put Kenichi in more danger by introducing him to the world of martial arts. Kenichi corrects him stating it was his own choice as he is on this path to protect those he cares about. Shiba calls him naive before jumping out a window breaking one of the statue's arms in the process and running away to escape Akisame wrath. 'Titan Arc' Following Takeda's fight with Lugh, Shiba starts scolding him for a draw with Lugh and Takeda says it's true, Shiba actually places his hands on his shoulders stating he's glad he's alright, much to Takeda shock. Shiba states that when you fight you always risk to lose everything for a moments distraction but states that he survived a fight with a YOMI member because he was good at concentrating, as expected from his disciple as Takeda notes this is the first time he's ever praised him. He goes on to state that as martial artists of free rules, their boxing who fights with only their fists are for gentlemen and that when your opponent uses their whole body against your fists you are at a disadvantage, but we keep fighting because they are boxers. He realizes that now Takeda is ready for "secret boxing" techniques and are techniques he will need to fight opponents with weapons and believes Takeda is ready to learn them. As he tells him his Hell training will begin tommorow, Takeda states he promised the girls he'd go to the amusement park with them, which Shiba seems to be fine with and even gives him some pocket money. He has Takeda work out on a punching bag and comments to himself how surprised he is over how much he cares for Takeda and wonders what Akisame would say about him now. Abilities Being a former boxing champion who was famous in the underworld nicknamed "The God of Destruction", Shiba is a very powerful master. While he hasn't fully shown the full potential of his skills as it's unknown since it's yet to have been shown how strong he was in his youth before his loss against Saiga and having his right leg and eye damaged. However, even Akisame has acknowledged his skills for Takeda to train under him and has shown to be a force to be reckoned with nonetheless. *'Enhanced Speed: '''Despite being somewhat rusty, Shiba has displayed considerable speed to the point he was able to dodge all of Shigure's slashes at him and even keep her from being able to catch up with him. Thanks to his right leg having a spring in it, Shiba is able to jump much higher than most masters. Even against his rival Akisame he's able to run at such a speed that even Akisame was left even in terms of speed. *'Enhanced Strength: Shiba has great strength enough to take Takeda out with one blow when training him. Even against several thugs Shiba was able to hold back and knock them all out with one blow. Techniques Like Takeda, Shiba speciallizes in boxing and is very proficient in it. Likely several of his techniques are to be named after a sea slug and a starfish to come. *'''Giant Nekomegaru Punch (Giant Cat Eye Frog Punch): An incredibly destructive punch in which the user crouches with his legs and springs upward, sending both of his fists out in conjunction with the force of his legs and an added spin to his fists. *'Left Straight: '''Takeda's favorite technique. It is a strong and fast left hand punch that is invisible to any normal fighter's eyes. As it is also James Shiba's favorite move, the version of his is so powerful that it creates a powerful jet blast of air just from the force of it. As James Shiba declares, Takeda's version is 56,700,000 years too early to match his. *'Illusionary Left: A Left Straight combined with a twist. *Super Tornado Uppercut]: A powerful uppercut to the opponent that has the same amount of speed as the Illusionary Left. *Double Super Swirling Uppercuts: Takeda attacks his opponent with two powerful uppercuts at an impressive speed. *Clinch''': A grappling technique used in boxing. the user steps in closer into the opponent and performs a clinch to stop the opponent from attacking. Takeda mentions that he normally never uses a technique like this in an actual fight, and only used this one technique because it was turned into a special technique by his master James Shiba. Battle Log's Past Battles *Vs Saiga Furinji ( Lost, received a damaged eye and leg) Present Battles *4 Gang Members ( Won ) Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:S-Class Master Category:Boxing and Underground Boxing User Category:Dou Category:Male